La Rencontre de Rosalie & Emmett
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Rosalie chassait quand elle entendit un cris venant du fin fond de la forêt, annonçant un grand changement dans sa vie...


**Voici mon tout premier OS, vieux de plusieurs années. J'y raconte la rencontre de Rosalie et Emmett et la transformation de ce dernier. Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**_Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._  
**

**Pov Rosalie**

La forêt était vaste.

Je marchais en silence dans cette forêt trop vaste, ses arbres trop grand et trop vert ne s'arrêtais plus, pénible. L'herbe était humide, et une bouffée de vent secoua ma longue chevelure blonde, le vent souffla de plus en plus fort, une tempête s'annonçait sûrement, il faut que j'arrête de rêvasser et que je me nourrisse avant qu'elle n'arrive et que tout les ours du coin se font la mal, le seul problème, c'est que sa semblait déjà fait. Ça fait une heure que je tournais en rond dans cette maudite forêt sans voir l'ombre d'un grizzli, je m'arrêtais et soupirai, agacée. Je repensais à mon passé… Je n'arrive pas à le croire, il y a tout juste deux ans, j'étais heureuse, belle, fiancée et chérie. J'allais me marier avec l'homme le plus beau et le plus riche - qui en fait était une ordure que j'ai massacrée - j'avais la vie devant moi et des futurs enfants et des petits enfants. Je me remis à marcher. Mais ça c'est arrêtée d'un seul coup et tout ça à cause de ce chère Royce King… Royce, d'habitude, je m'interdis de penser à cet homme qui avait gâchée m'a vie. Aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que je suis? Un vampire ! Et je suis obligée de chassée l'ours pour me nourrir parce que je me nourrissais de sang, c'est ridicule ! Je ne suis pas heureuse, même si Esmé et Carlisle m'ont adoptée et qu'ils m'aime comme leur propre fille, même si j'avais eu un petit faible pour Edward et qu'il ma gentiment rejetée et qu'aujourd'hui, lui et moi on s'aime comme frère et soeur, je ne suis pas heureuse. Il manquait quelque chose. Bon, au moins, je ne suis pas toute seule, j'ai des nouveaux parents très gentils et patient avec moi, un frère qui me soutien et qui m'aide, une nouvelle famille, n'empêche…

Quelqu'un hurla loin dans la forêt.

Je m'arrêtais net, surprise par ce crie de douleur, normalement aucun humain ne venait ici, il y'a beaucoup trop d'ours et de grizzlis dans cette forêt, je fixai l'ouest, là d'où venait le crie.

Un nouveau hurlement.

Là, je me sentis mal, comme si je ressentais la douleur de cet humain, comme si c'était la mienne, c'est cries me faisait mal, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça au paravent…

Encore un crie.

Là, instinctivement, je me mis à courir vers l'ouest, là d'où venait les crie. Je courais sans réfléchir, pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Les arbres défilaient à une vitesse aveuglante, pourquoi je voulais aider cet humain ? Pourquoi ces cris me faisaient du mal ? Mais pourquoi je vais l'aider ? Bon sang !

Je n'avais pas de réponse.

Je continuai à courir, l'humain continuai de crier et à chaque crie, j'avais l'impression qu'on me poignardais. Les cries devenait de plus en plus fort et ma douleur en devenait de plus en plus profonde, comme si on me torturais. J'arrivais dans une minuscule clairière où il y avait une tente toute déchirée, des sacs éparpillée par terre…

Une odeur me brûla soudainement la gorge, une horrible brûlure, l'odeur du sang humain. Je vis un cadavre déchiquetée par terre, un cadavre d'homme, je retenais ma respiration pour calmer la brûlure dans ma gorge, et un sentiment d'horreur, de honte, de tristesse et de désespoir m'envahie, arrivai-je trop tard? Non…

Mais là, un nouveau cris sonna juste à côté de moi.

Je me détournais d'un coup, un grizzli immense dans les trois mètres était perchée sur un jeune homme, au moins, il était encore vivant, mais il avait trois grande griffure sur le côté droit de son visage qui était remplie de sang, le feu dans ma gorge augmentai, je m'efforçais de l'ignorer, l'autre moitié de son visage était très visible par contre. Il était beau, le plus bel homme que je n'avais jamais vu, un beau visage rond avec des yeux gris et des petites boucles brun, ses traits était déchirée par la peur et l'innocence, il me rappela quelqu'un…

Henry.

Le fils de mon ancienne meilleure amie.

Non, non, non, et NON !

L'homme avait détachée ses yeux remplis de peur du grizzli pour se poser sur moi, il me regardait sans comprendre, moi je le regardais avec désespoir et peur et ses yeux laissés place à la tristesse.

Je ne le laisserais pas mourir, il en est hors de question, je ne le supporterais pas, son regard était si beau…

La bête allait lui donnée un nouveau coup de patte mais il ne la regarda pas, ses yeux rester fixé sur moi, comme si il voulait mourir dans mes yeux. Alors je me jetai sur le grizzli, j'entendis l'homme poussai un gémissement d'horreur, le grizzli essaya de se défendre en me griffant, ça m'effleurait à peine, j'emprisonner les pattes de l'animale avec une de m'est mains et je lui fermais sa gueule avec l'autre, je plantai alors mes dents dans la gorge du grizzli, son sang calmait la brûlure de ma gorge, l'animale se débattait avec rage, mais contre moi il n'avait pas plus de force qu'un chaton, peut à peut, la bête se calmai et finalement, le grizzli tomba raide mort. Je reculai, accroupit, et je repoussais la carcasse vide de son sang et sans vie. J'entendis quelqu'un respirait mal et je me retournais vers l'homme. Je n'avais jamais vue son corps, il est imposant dit donc, et qu'elle musculature, il me regardais avec prudence et peur, oh non, je lui avait fais peur, après tout, voir une jeune femme de 18 ans tué un grizzli en buvant son sang, c'est vrai que c'est assez effrayant, je me relevais d'un bond, ses yeux s'écarquillai.

- Tu na pas à avoir peur, je ne te ferais pas de mal, dis-je calmement.

Visiblement, ça ne le rassura pas, il fronça légèrement les sourcils. J'avançai vers lui d'un pas lent pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage, il étouffa un cri, je me penchais vers lui, la brûlure de ma gorge se réveilla, je l'ignorais.

- Tu dois te demander comment j'ai tué cet ours enfin, ce grizzli, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer il te faut un médecin.

J'effleurais une de ses griffures, espérant que mes doigts glacials lui feraient du bien. Il ferma lentement les yeux, il les rouvrit une minute plus tard, ses yeux étaient doux à présent, il y avait l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage et je lui adressais un vrai et grand sourire.

- Je m'appelle Rosalie, chuchotai-je, la voix pleine de joie.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour me dire son nom, mais il la referma avec une grimace de douleur.

- Si ça te fait mal, ne parle pas, grondai-je

Il avait l'air mécontent.

- Mais si tu veux vraiment me dire ton prénom, dis le très bas, je t'entendrais, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille, la brûlure me faisait mal, tant pis, je respirai son odeur, une délicieuse odeur cassis, tellement bon.

- Emmett… dit-il, sa voix était si basse qu'aucun humain n'aurais entendue quoi que se sois, il avait une si belle voix.

- Emmett, c'est magnifique comme prénom dis-je, rêveuse en caressant ses cheveux. On se regardait dans les yeux longtemps, ses yeux gris étaient remplis d'un sentiment que je mis deux minutes à identifier, l'amour. Je lui rendit se regard avec tout autant de passion que lui, mais il était humain et moi un vampire, comment allons nous faire?

Emmett gémissait.

Son cœur battait moins vite qu'il y'a 5 minutes, et il ralentissait un peu à chaque minutes, il allait mourir.

Non !

Je vais le sauvée, je ne peux pas le laissée mourir, je l'aime ! Un bruit cogna dans le ciel, l'orage avait éclatée et la pluie commençait à tombée avec fureur. Il fallait que je me décide, est vite, Emmett allait mourir. Il faut que je le transforme, il n'y a pas d'autre solution, je voulais le sauvée et rester avec lui pour l'éternité, oui, je vais le faire…

Mais comment ?

Je n'ai que deux ans d'expérience, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai résister au sang d'Emmett, je n'y arrivais pas et je le sais…le tonnerre frappa, la pluie avait nettoyée le sang du visage d'Emmett, on était tout les deux trempée, il me regardais, il sentait la mort venir vers lui, le courage et la tristesse se lisait dans s'est yeux, mon Dieu il fallait que je trouve une solution et vite…

Carlisle.

Lui, il pourrait sauvée Emmett.

- Emmett, écoute moi, tu ne vas pas mourir, je vais te sauvée, le rassurai-je, je vais t'amener à quelqu'un qui va te guérir, mais il faut que tu reste éveillée, tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Si il s'endormait, il ne se réveillera pas. Il hocha la tête pour dire oui. Je me levai, je le pris par les bras et je le mis sur mon dos.

- Je ne te laisserais pas mourir, promis-je en lui donnant un bisous sur la joue.

La maison est à cent cinquante kilomètres, et le temps presse.

Je me mis à courir.

Ma gorge me brûla plus que jamais, son cou était trop près de ma bouche, mais il faut que je me contrôle, pour lui.

Je l'aimais, il m'aimait, on s'aimait.

On s'est aimée au premier regard, on s'est rencontrer il n'y a que vingt minute mais on s'aimais déjà. On c'est aimée avant même de se rencontrer, c'est pour ça que s'est cris me faisaient mal, parce que je l'aimais. Carlisle allait le transformer et on serait ensemble pour l'éternité, c'est idée me donnait le courage de continuer à courir, j'entendis son cœur ralentir, la pluie tombai, l'orage grondai, les éclairs éclatait, quelque chose se mit alors à vibrer dans la poche arrière de mon jean, mon portable, je le prie en gardant Emmett sur mon dos et en continuant à courir, s'était Esmé, je nus pas le temps de répondre, la pluie tombais si fort qu'elle l'avait bousillée, je le jetai par terre. Au non, j'espère qu'ils ne sortent pas à ma recherches, non, je vous en prie, attendez moi à la maison. A mon grand soulagement, je vis la lumière de la villa beige à, travers les arbres, je sortis enfin de cette horrible forêt, une odeur lavande me chatouilla le nez, et je vis Edward regardais les allant tours, d'un air inquiet, il cria mon nom.

- Rosalie ! Rosalie ! Hurla Edward.

- Edward, je suis ici ! Criai-je, en proie au désespoir.

Il se tourna vers moi, ses cheveux cuivre prenait une teinte bronze sous la pluie et la lumière des éclairs, ses yeux couleur d'or s'attardèrent sur mon visage, et ils se posèrent sur Emmett, il fronça les sourcils, il finie par courir vers moi.

- Mais où était tu ? On était morts d'inquiétude, tu ne sais pas répondre au téléphone ? Et c'est qui, lui ? Pourquoi à tu amenée un humain, ici tu es folle où quoi ? S'écria t-il, fou de rage.

- Edward, je l'ai sauvée d'un grizzli, mon portable est foutue et on doit lui sauvée la vie, il va mourir, où est Carlisle ? Carlisle ! Hurlai-je, la brûlure devenait insupportable dans ma gorge.

- Edward, aide moi s'il te plait… je n'en peux plus de ce feu… Carlisle ! Hurlai-je de toutes mes forces. Je laissais glisser doucement Emmett, son cœur battait à peine, à présent, Edward le prenait par l'épaule.

- C'est qui, Rose ? Me demanda Edward, tandis que je me dirigeais vers la maison, à grand pas, appelant Carlisle à grands cris, même si c'était inutile.

- J'ai trouver cet homme lors de ma chasse, je l'ai sauvée d'un grizzli, récitai-je en entrant dans la maison, à deux doigts de craquer. Je suis rester avec lui quelque temps dans la forêt, son cœur à commencé à ralentir, j'ai voulue le transformer moi-même mais tu sais très bien que j'aurais perdue le contrôle et je l'aurais tuée, alors j'ai pensée à Carlisle, il la déjà fait, après tout…

Je montai les escaliers à grande vitesse, mais bon sang où est Carlisle ?

- Pourquoi tu tiens tant a sauvée cet homme ? Me demanda Edward, en me jetant un regard soupçonneux. C'est donc illisible ? Je l'aime, j'en suis tombée amoureuse, pauvre idiot !

- Rosalie ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Se récria Edward avec colère. Comment tu as pue faire une chose pareille, c'est un humain ! Est il va probablement mourir…

- IL NE VA PAS MOURIR ! Hurlai-je à la figure d'Edward, folle de rage. CARLISLE VA LE SAUVER ! CARLISLE ! CARLISLE !

J'arrivais dans le salon, je vis Esmé assis sur le canapé, ses boucles caramel lui tombèrent sur les épaules, elle leva la tête vers moi, je ne lui jeta même pas un regard parce que je sentis une odeur de miel brûler, et je me retournais d'un coup pour voir la personne que je cherche. Carlisle était devant moi, ses cheveux blonds dorée, ses yeux couleur miel, tout était là, pas trop tôt !

- Carlisle, sanglotai-je, il faut que tu le sauve je t'en prie, il est mourant, tu dois le sauver…

- Calme toi, Rose, souffla Carlisle en me prenant par les épaules pour m'asseoir sur le fauteuil, il regarda Emmett d'un air résigner et tourna sa tête vers Edward.

- Edward, couche le sur le canapé, Rose, dit-il en me regardant d'un air très inquiet, explique moi ce qui s'est passée.

Je n'arrivais pas à lui répondre, je gardais mes yeux fixée sur Emmett, avec ma vitesse vampirique, j'était sur le canapé où il était couché, je lui caressais les cheveux, j'entendis Edward et Esmé retenir leur souffle quand ils vit les griffures sur le visage de mon amour. J'entendis Edward racontai mon histoire à Carlisle, ce dernier me jeta des coups d'œil remplie de patience, de dévouement et de compréhension. Esmé vint s'assoire près de moi, elle me caressa les cheveux.

- Ca va aller, Rose, me rassura-t-elle de sa voix douce. Je levais la tête vers Edward et Carlisle, Edward n'était plus là. J'interrogé Carlisle du regard sans comprendre.

- J'ai envoyé Edward cherchée de la morphine, m'expliqua-t-il en se rapprochant d'Emmett, se mettant à genoux devant lui, il prêta attention au battement de son cœur.

- Je vais tout faire pour le sauver, Rose mais je ne te promets rien.

Je mis ma tête entre m'est mains, prête à sombrer dans la folie.

- Pourquoi de la morphine ? Marmonnai-je en regardant Edward revenir avec de la morphine et de la donner à Carlisle.

- Il souffrira moins, ainsi, enfin si je parviens à le sauver.

J'observais Carlisle sortir une seringue et la remplir. Emmett gémi et je me penchais vers lui malgré la soif déchirante dans ma gorge pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Ca va, Emmett, tout va bien se passer.

Carlisle enfonça la seringue dans le poignet d'Emmett et prit une grande inspiration avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou.

L'hurlement d'Emmett était mille fois plus douloureux que la soif.

Carlisle regarda Emmett, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu n'en n'as pas mis assez ? Demanda Edward en lisant les pensées de notre père.

- Je l'ignore.

Je voyais très bien la morphine traversait les bras d'Emmett…

Et lui fêler les veines.

Je me levais d'un bond, folle de rage.

- La morphine lui casse les veines ! Criai-je à Carlisle.

- Le venin est plus rapide, murmura-t-il, conscient de son erreur.

Un peu tard, non ?

Edward me dévisagea avec mépris mais je l'ignorais.

- Laissez moi seule avec lui, s'il vous plait, leur demandai-je en appuyant ma tête sur le torse d'Emmett, attendant impatiemment que ses souffrances s'arrête.

- Bien sûr, s'empressa de dire Esmé en entraînant Edward et Carlisle hors de la pièce.

Je restais ainsi les trois jours, à regarder l'homme que j'aimais souffrir mille et une torture, impuissante face à sa souffrance. Il me regardait de ses yeux terrifiés et je lui chuchotais des choses apaisantes, lui promettant que ça serait bientôt fini. Carlisle vint souvent voir comment il allait mais je le chassais rapidement, désirants être seule avec Emmett.

Quand il finie par ouvrir les yeux, désormais rouge sang, quand sa souffrance s'était enfin terminée, je lui sautais au cou en sanglotant. Des sanglots sans larmes. Il passa un de ses bras puissant autour de moi et me murmura joyeusement :

- Personne ne m'avait dit que mon ange gardien me sauterait dans les bras !

Il pensait que j'étais son ange gardien ? Que c'était ironique ! Et plaisant… Je le regardais dans les yeux et il me sourit.

L'avenir ne serait plus si horrible à partir d'aujourd'hui.

J'avais trouvée mon âme-soeur.


End file.
